Feelings
by HotpantsHeather
Summary: My first scrubs fic. Just a little one shot with a Janitor Elliot Pairing. Simply a moment between Elliot and the Janitor one night at the hospital. Enjoy.


This is my first Scrubs fic. Also my first Jelliot fic. C: Janitor and Elliot is my favorite couple ever and hence I have joined a livejournal community called OTP100 where I am writing 100 fics about Janitor and Elliot romantically. This is the first one I did and I thought I would post it here for all to see as well. Enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

Long days and even longer nights had put Dr. Elliot Reid in a place she did not want to be. Being on call for the past few days had sent her into a spiral of sleep deprivation and loneliness. She was lonely only because if she had a boyfriend she would not be spending all her time on call at Sacred Heart hospital. It had become ritual to wander the moonlit halls in search of a place to do her paperwork. Somewhere where she would not be bothered. The on call room was often full and the lounge had a television, which made things all the more difficult. She secreted away in an empty patient suite. She could sit on the bed and work on all of her case reports. Get them done, put away and maybe catch some shuteye.

Shut eye. That sounded wonderful. Before Elliot knew it she was drifting off, a patient chart on her chest. She slept soundly, quietly. Not even noticing the entrance of a wonton Janitor.

The tall man scooted in carefully. He was escaping work and held a newspaper rolled up in his hand. He quickly scanned the room for patients and doctors. Then, he noticed Elliot. He cocked an inquisitive eyebrow at her sleeping form. He did not even know that blond doctor was working. Surely, he would have noticed. She was after all, in his opinion, the nicest and prettiest doctor at Sacred Heart Hospital. He smiled down at her sleeping form. How peaceful she looked. He thought about ruining it.

No, that wasn't right. He was supposed to do nice things for her because he liked it. Yes, that was how it worked when you felt something for another person. Something that wasn't loathing or grand dislike. Well, really he didn't loathe or grandly dislike anyone at the hospital. He only tortured the hell out of the others because that was what he had always done to people he rather wanted to know. Not, like, on a personal 'lets hang out' level but on a 'if I was going to be eaten by coyotes I'd call you to save me but probably wouldn't save you' sort of relationship.

Coyotes. That was a good idea. Dorian wouldn't expect a coyote in his fridge…

Elliot rolled over, spilling her files to the floor in a messy heap. The Janitor looked down at them and set his newspaper aside bending down to collect the papers in his hands. He didn't know the order of these papers. He thought about waking her. Then, she did wake up.

"Janitor?" Elliot grumbled out sleepily.

"Ah, yes." He said by way of awkward greeting. "Your papers all fell and I was cleaning them because that's what I do. I'm a Janitor."

Elliot raised her eyebrow at him and slid off the bed to join him on the floor.

"Oh, here," she mumbled and took the pink copies of the papers from him. "The pink goes under the yellow and that goes under the white," she explained and began matching the sheets up. "Geeze, I didn't realize I had so many patients…"

"You look tired," he mumbled and matched a name on a sheet of paper to another. "It's hard to work night shifts all the time. The other Janitors all have families or other things to do so I work more often."

"You're here a lot."

"Yeah, you too," he told her, even though he was sure she already knew it. He didn't know where he was going with all of this because she already knew his feelings. How he felt about her. He shoved the papers he was holding into her hands. "Okay, goodbye."

"Thank you…Janitor," she said and he looked at her carefully. "You know, of all the people in this hospital here before me you were the only one who was even remotely nice to me. I mean you did make that 'I'm a winner' comment that wasn't exactly the nicest thing to say to me when I was upset, but I appreciated all the nice things you did for me."

He shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets. "And you were the only one nice to me," he told her again. "I have a sense of déjà vu."

"Well, what I was trying to say was thank you," she whispered and in a moment, hesitated before standing on tiptoes and placing a kiss on his cheek. He raised his eyebrows in surprise and looked down at her. Blond Doctor.

Elliot.

This was it. He had to tell her once and for all that he wanted her to be his. He had to share his feelings seriously to her. He had to make her see. He leaned in and she suddenly shoved his newspaper at him.

"Don't forget this," she said and gave a shy smile at him. He took the paper from her gently.

"Thank you," he said and before he knew it, Elliot was hurrying out. "Have a good night, Elliot."

She turned to him and gave a smile. That lovely smile. He thought about tricking her into another date. "Why thank you, Janitor." she said and waved as she left the room and he sat down to read his newspaper, silently excited for the next nightshift.


End file.
